


bury me at snowchester

by melancholykids



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Disc Saga Finale, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied DreamNotFound, M/M, Minecraft In Real Life, Non-Graphic Violence, References from Dream SMP events, Unhappy Ending, idk how to tag i'm sorry, no beta we die like Wilbur Soot /dsmp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholykids/pseuds/melancholykids
Summary: “…Thank you for everything, Tommy. I’ll forever cherish every living moment I spent with you. I’m unsure if I’ll ever be worth more than the discs, but I’m certain how this fight will end. I know in my heart that I’m willing to give up the whole Overworld, the Nether, and the End just for you. The mainland of the SMP, L'manburg, Manburg, Pogtopia, Logstedshire, these are places that birthed my journey with you. But in my death, promise me that you’ll bury my body away from the chaos. I’ll ask you for one thing before I’m gone in this cruel world of Dream’s, promise tobury me at Snowchester.So that in my death, I know I’m at peace.”orTubbo is willing to give up everything for Tommy and his discs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	bury me at snowchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy prepares for the fight against Dream. He's not scared, just nervous. But a letter from Tubbo made him feeling more nervous than he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! before you start reading, i highly recommend watching this amazing animatic first: [ snow by king crow.](https://youtu.be/7jN-FKHw-qI) the fic's title and concept took inspiration from that animatic, specifically on a comment on the lyrics of the song [ snow by ricky montgomery,](https://youtu.be/d8cSJaSaArU) wherein the commenter said: 
> 
> _"'Bury me six feet in snow' Considering that he had been building Snowchester before the war,, I take this as 'Bury me at snowchester' if he had died :("_
> 
> that's all, enjoy reading! 

Tommy arose with determination in his face. Today is the day he’ll retrieve his precious discs back from Dream, fighting side by side with Tubbo. To say that he’s scared is just a straight out lie, he isn’t because he is after all “Big Man Tommy.” However, he won’t deny the fact that he’s nervous. Not for himself, but for Tubbo. He knows that Tubbo can handle himself, despite being smaller and weaker compared to him. Tubbo is smart and tactical, he’s sure that Tubbo can get out of any danger with ease. But something in his guts is still telling him that something might go wrong. Thinking about it now, he isn’t even sure why he’s asking Tubbo to fight with him when in fact, Tubbo will gain nothing from this except for the discs. 

_“Have you noticed from the beginning of this; before Wilbur, before everyone, just with the discs, no matter what happened here, if this is all blown up and if we have a thousand men by our side, if we have all the best PVP’rs, if we have Technoblade or not, it’s me and you versus Dream.”_

_Oh._ He remembers saying that to Tubbo. He remembers saying that as his testament of friendship and loyalty to him. A promise that they will be each other’s comrades in every battle they’ll face.

Tommy sighed. As long as he plays his chess pieces right, he won’t put himself and Tubbo in checkmate.

He strolled around his dirt shack, preparing the things he’ll need for the fight. Armor, food, potions, and weapons. These are only a few of the essentials, the other things they’ll need are stored in Tubbo’s vault in Snowchester.

As he was picking up the carrots from his farm to turn into golden ones, he saw the beautiful sunrise at the end of the hill, by the bench. He placed down the carrots and headed in that direction to admire it.

He thought the sunrise was beautiful, like Tubbo. Tubbo is like the sun, glowing and shining ever so brightly. Having the ability to lighten up the atmosphere in a room and making anyone smile when he speaks. The beautiful sunrise reminded him of his Tubbo.

He turned to the bench to see a paper beneath a stone. It was a letter and to his surprise, it was for him with his name written outside, _“My Tommy.”_ Unfolding the paper, it says:

_“Dear Tommy,_

_I honestly don’t how I will write this letter. Out of all people, you know that reading and writing are not my strongest skills. I don’t even know what my strongest skills are, I’m just known as “Tubbo following Tommy around like a lost bee.”_

_I’m writing you this letter on a chilly night of January here in Snowchester. Christmas has just passed. I was so shocked seeing you there, assuming you took your last life on that tall pillar of cobblestone at Logstedshire. But I’m glad that you’re now here, that we’re now here. I miss you. I know that we’re only a few hundred blocks away from each other and that I could visit you right now instead of writing this letter. But I still miss you, no, I’ll miss you._

_I wish I have spent my last days and nights with you here in Snowchester enjoying our time and playing around like kids. However, we grew up so fast; we’re no longer kids. Sometimes, I think about all the wars I’ve been in with you. All the people, things, and places we’ve lost, was it all worth it? Regardless, I never regretted fighting the war for you, Tommy. Did you know that I never really joined L’manburg and the revolution for independence? I was already contented with the life I had on the mainland of the SMP. I was already contented in your small dirt shack on the hill. I was already contented with the moments we shared sitting together on the bench, my legs dangling over the grass, listening to your discs, and just mindlessly talking about anything and everything. However, I saw the glint in your eyes when you were talking about L’manburg and the revolution you’ll start with Wilbur. I saw the path that was laid out for you by your brother. I saw your dreams and how no gold or emerald can afford to make it come true. That’s why I joined, all because of you. I fought and died in the war just so that I can see you happy in the life you’ve always wanted with your brother, Wilbur. I became a spy for Pogtopia and was publicly executed in the hands of your other brother, Technoblade. I fought and died over and over again just for you Tommy, because I love you. But I know in my heart you weren’t fighting for me. You were fighting for L’manburg, independence, Wilbur, and the discs. You were fighting for everyone and everything. I know I’m being selfish, but my heart aches knowing I was never your top priority. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that I’ll always fight for you Tommy, even if it will cost my last life._

_Is it still us against the world? Or is it now “the discs were worth more than you ever were”? Did you really mean that? Up to this day, I still believe that you did. Despite the countless apologies you have given, I know will never be as important as the discs. Just so you know, I haven’t and will never betray you. Because here I am, writing you this farewell letter the night before the fight with Dream **for your discs.** _

_Thank you for everything, Tommy. I’ll forever cherish every living moment I spent with you. I’m unsure if I’ll ever be worth more than the discs, but I’m certain how this fight will end. I know in my heart that I’m willing to give up the whole Overworld, the Nether, and the End just for you. The mainland of the SMP, L'manburg, Manburg, Pogtopia, Logstedshire, these are places that birthed my journey with you. But in my death, promise me that you’ll bury my body away from the chaos. I’ll ask you for one thing before I’m gone in this cruel world of Dream’s, promise to **bury me at Snowchester.** So that in my death, I know I’m at peace. _

_Your best friend,_  
_**Your Tubbo.”** _

To say that Tommy was confused after reading his friend’s letter is an understatement. This is a lot to take in for someone who just woke up at dawn. Hundreds and thousands of questions flooded Tommy’s brain. What does he mean by a farewell letter? Death? Bury me at Snowchester? He knows this fight will be dangerous but he’ll make sure Tubbo won’t get hurt in any shape or form. That’s why this letter isn’t making any sense. In fact, Tubbo isn’t making any sense. 

Too many indescribable emotions suddenly filled Tommy’s system. Anger. Confusion. Frustration. Fear. Fear? All these emotions arose so forcefully that it felt like a punch to the guts.

Tommy’s head started to hurt with all of these unanswered questions and heavy emotions. He chose to set it aside for now and continue preparing for the fight. He’ll definitely talk to Tubbo about this later, at Snowchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm melancholykids or you can call me by my name, ambriel. 
> 
> \- this is my first work and i'd love to hear your opinions on it, like the plot, the characterization, my writing style, and etc. (but please be gentle, i'm sensitive /lh).
> 
> \- since this is my first work, it will only be a short one. i estimate that this story will only have 3 or 4 chapters.
> 
> \- english isn't my native language so there might be some typographical or grammatical errors, i apologize in advance.
> 
> \- i'm also having a hard time working on the html system of ao3, so bare with me. especially on the tags, i honestly don't know how to tag or what to tag. i'll make sure to continue adding tags as the story goes on (and you can also comment down below tags that you think are proper for the story!).
> 
> \- if you haven't watched the videos linked on the notes above, i highly recommend that you should so that you'll have an idea where i got the inspiration for this fic (and the animatic itself is amazing!).
> 
> \- also, the first italicized paragraph is a dialogue from the amazing animatic: [ dawn of 16th by SAD-ist. ](https://youtu.be/jvVbaLINHk0)
> 
> \- (i apologize that this end notes is all over the place.)
> 
> \- edit: i edited the formatting of the work to be justified. if you don't prefer it that way, you can click the "Hide Creator's Style" at the top.
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked this story! and comment down below thoughts, opinions, or anything, i'll highly appreciate the feedback!
> 
> thank you! <3 


End file.
